Twisted
by djaly
Summary: Some old friend shows up and Angel and Co. are rather shocked...........could turn into a romance but I'm not sure yet.
1. The Arriving

Hi folks! This is my very first Angel fic, so please review, if there's anything you wanna tell me about it. If you wonder, why my grammar's so bad: I'm German and my beta reader doesn't seem to receive my stories ( Hi Aero, is there something wrong with your server or the adress you gave me?). So please review.  
  
Dis: I don't own them, but playing with them's okay, I guess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twisted  
  
by X6193  
  
Angel was sitting in front of his desk, his legs crossed on top of the table itself, and was quite happy with the fact that now, he could finally read his copy of Hermann Hesse's "Der Steppenwolf", due to Cordelia, who was dating some guy named Cliff, and Gunn, who'd dragged Wesley out to watch some movie. Though being very grateful for his little family of "Angel Investigations", the vampire greeted any kind of silence around him. The last cases had caused a lot of trouble and bleeding, so it was just fair that the fighters against the evil got some time off. Of course, Angel knew that this was only the calm before the storm, but it was better than nothing.  
  
He sighed and turned the page over. Even in Sunnydale things seemed to be quiet. Willow sent mails or phoned them every once in a while to bring them on the update. Her innocent charm, which was even reflected in her mails, always made him smile. Some part of him missed the old crew, even Xander as unbelievable as it might sound, but he really did.  
  
A sudden inner shivering made him look up from his novel. His vampiric senses reached out and he could feel another presence in front of the hotel. A frown took place on Angel's features. He couldn't hear a heartbeat, this person was definetly a vampire but the feeling that this one caused was a familiar one, as if he'd know the vampire but wasn't able to remember. Angel got silently up and took a nearby stake as he circled the desk, where he had put his book, which was immediately forgotten. A few steps and he stood in the lobby, facing the doors to see the newcomer.  
  
His tension left him as he could finally see the vampire. It was a young woman about twenty years old, when she'd been turned. She was still a fledgling, barely a week old like his senses told him and she looked so lost at him with her deep liquid brown eyes, which seemed to be so familiar to him. Her skin was paler than his, almost white and it made her coal black hair, that was good two feet long, slightly curled and completely wet, appear even darker. Angel remembered that it had rained an hour or so ago and it looked like this vampiress had walked, no ran like her exhausted features showed him, directly through the shower. Her baggy dark clothes were soaked with the cold water and blood, her own blood, and ripped at her legs and stomach, where she was wounded. She didn't seem to have fed lately, maybe not since her rising. The girl leant against the doorframe, searching for some hold at the iron. Her hands were shaking. Angel almost dropped the stake in his hands as he sniffed the air and her fear. Why was she so familiar? He didn't know this vampiress, did he? No, he would remember.  
  
" Help me, " her voice teared him back to reality, she had just whispered these two words but they were enough for him to throw the wood in his hand away, she wasn't a threat, his inner voice would tell him, it always did. Angel nearly rushed to her side as she couldn't control her shaking legs any longer and collapsed. He put his arms around her.  
  
" It'll be fine, " he told her, while caressing her back, " Nothing's gonna happen to you. "  
  
But all that he received was her whimpering and cracking voice.  
  
" Help me, please. I don't know, where to go, don't know, what to do. Help me. "  
  
" Shh, it's okay. Calm own, " he laid his hand on her cheek and was shocked by the cold he felt. She had to be starving, because a regular feeding vampire took at least some warmth from the blood he drank. It took him some time, but in the end he managed to get her to her feet and then walked the young woman into his office. Angel offered her the chair in front of his desk and poured some tea into two cups. As he gave one to her, she looked up at him with her lost eyes.  
  
" M not thirsty but thank you. " Angel shook his head, still holding the cup in front of her.  
  
" Drink it. It'll warm you up a little, " he smiled as she took his offering with her shaking pale hands. Angel sat down in his own chair and studied her. She was beautiful, he had to admit that. Her skin had felt smooth as he'd touched one of her high cheekbones, her face wasn't too long or too round, it was just....right the way it was. These familiar eyes were almost hidden behind long dark lashes and her body, well it was covered with baggy clothes, but as he'd caressed her back and pulled her to her feet, he had felt a slim, well built body. He watched her taking a sip of tea.  
  
" So tell me, " he leant forward, folding his arms to support his upper body on his desk, he felt her muscles tensing, " How can I help you? "  
  
A sad smile crossed her lips as she focused her eyes on the hot liquid in her cup.  
  
" You don't even recognize me, do you? "  
  
" I've never met you before, " Angel was stunned and searched in his memory for any kind of information that would tell him, who she was and where she'd seen him for the first time, but he just couldn't, there was nothing that gave him even the slightest clue.  
  
" And I always thought that vampires would be able to sense somebody, well, " she shrugged and made a whimpering noise as her shoulders rose, she was injured there, too, " Things come different as you expect them to. "  
  
" So who are you? " Angel really wanted to know at least her name. It bothered him that this young woman seemed to have met him before and that he didn't remember.  
  
" Well, it's been a long time since our last meeting, Deadboy, " the vampiress let her eyes wander over the table right into his, " It's me, Xander. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I say? Sorry for my grammar, you gotta know that I'm German so... Please review, even if it's not the best you've ever read. Bloody greetings  
  
X6193 


	2. The Story

Hi guys!  
  
The story plays.... I'd say Buffy season 4 and Angel season 2, but Anya's already broken off with Xander.  
  
And again, I wanna say "Sorry" for my English, I'm German so....sorry.  
  
Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel couldn't believe the information he had just received. This fledgling, this *female* fledgling told him that she was Xander, as in Alexander Harris? It was the most ridiculous thing the vampire had heard during the last decades, he didn't know if bursting out in laughter was the right way of handling this situation, though, because by the look on her face, Angel could see that she was damn serious about it.  
  
" You don't think that I'm saying the truth, do you? " Her voice cut through the air like an arrow straight into his mind. She sounded so sarcastic, hopeless and somehow bitter. Her eyes became glossier and she concentrated on her tea again. Angel had been her last hope.  
  
" Well, " Angel was able to recognize a lyer, if one was near him, only by the person's smell...and the smell that came from her, a mix of fear and hope as if their talk would mean her dear life or unlife, she just couldn't lie. " Can you proof it? "  
  
" That I'm myself? " She looked straight into his eyes again and her gaze made his muscles tense. " And you'll help me, if you find out it's really me? "  
  
" You have my word. So, " Angel stood up, walked around his desk and sat down on its edge near to her, " tell me something only Xander, you can know. "  
  
The vampiress arched a brow and bit her lower lip before finally speaking. " No, it wasn't any consolation that you felt really close to me, " she started and leant her head back, never breaking her gaze on him, " and yes, it really did eat me up that you'd got there first. "  
  
Angel gulped...twice. Her gaze was hard, almost blaming him as she said these words. Now, he knew what was so familiar about her: the eyes, Xander's eyes, showing a warm and bright soul when he smiled, being cold when he remembered something bitter. Only Xander would have the answers to the remarks Angelus had made once.  
  
" But how..? " The vampire shook his head slightly regarding the woman. He couldn't understand what had happened there. How was it possible? How was it possible for anybody to change his sex and, well, his species?  
  
She raised her brows and watched him skeptically. " Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be here right now, would I? All that I'm asking you, is to find out whatever happened with me and then, I'll just go home. So will you? "  
  
" Why didn't you stay in Sunnydale? " Angel got up from the desk and paced a little in his office while talking. " I mean, Buffy and Willow would've done everything to help you, wouldn't they?"  
  
Xander snorted and a sad laugh escaped her throat. " I bet you're right, if they'd only recognized me, " she saw Angel crossing his arms and looking confused, " They just thought I'd be some insane vamp, who'd used some kind of telepathic energy to get into Xander's head and now being able to tell them everything he knew about them. Buffy even injured me with that damn axe of hers, " Xander stood up and raised her shirt to give Angel the sight of several deep cuts which weren't quite healed yet, " So only you were left. " She shrugged and as her features changed into a painful grimace, she nearly collapsed again, but Angel was fast enough to grab her before her legs gave up. He gently embraced her waist and pulled her up. Her body was so weak, it wasn't possible that she'd recently fed.  
  
" When did you become.. , " *why avoiding the word, I'm one myself* , " a vampire? "  
  
" Don't know, " Xander leant against Angel's collarbone, " Which day's today? "  
  
Angel managed to look at the calendar on the wall to his left. " Thursday. "  
  
He could feel her how she used her fingers to count. Thumb up, index up and middle up.  
  
" Three days. " They said simultaneously.  
  
" Wanna tell me, how this happened? " Angel sniffed her hair as he needed the air to form words. It smelled like the rain itself, bitter, and he never let go off her waist, fearing that she might fall down again.  
  
Her weak nod was all he received as an answer as she pushed him gently away to face him ,while leaning against her chair.  
  
" It was Tuesday morning when I woke up and went into the bathroom. I thought about it as a good day due to it being my twentieth birthday, but if I'd known, how wrong I was, I think I would've stayed in bed, " Xander played a little with her one of her long dark streaks and smiled sadly, " So I took off my nightclothes and suddenly, I had breasts and was somewhat shocked. I also noticed some other changes. I looked into the mirror or at least wanted to, and: no reflection. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths and it worked..until I wanted to feel my pulse and there was none. I was scared to death, I mean, " she waved nervously and made him so look up and down her body, " being in a female body, okay not that bad actually, but being dead or undead, was, no is indeed frightening. But in the moment I was in that bathroom, I had to be sure. I stepped back into the mainroom and held my foot into the sunlight that came through the window..and it burnt. So being in a female body and being a vampire was and is just something I can't quite get along well with. So I took some clothes from my ex-girlfriend and waited until sunset, the whole day feeling an inner burning that made me almost go insane. "  
  
Angel nodded, knowing that she was talking about the hunger, the need to fed. He could see her eyes becoming glossy again as she plopped down on the chair, her chin supported on her fist.  
  
" I went to Willow and Buff, hoping that they could help me. The first thing I did, when I was out on the streets, was covering my ears and avoiding any kind of light. Everything was so loud and so bright that it just hurt, it still does. So I met Buffy and Will as they were patrolling near the College. Of course, our Slayer attacked me, so I had to fight as good as possible against my best friends, while telling them that it was me. They didn't believe me, I could tell by the looks on their faces, Buffster even laughed and said that if I'd done any harm to Xander, " she rolled her eyes, " she would just burn me down into a pile of dust. I ran away as fast as possible and was rather surprised about my new speed, but Buffy's the Chosen One, so I had to use everything I knew about Sunnyhell and its woods and fields to get rid of her. As I was sure that she wasn't behind me anymore, I just collapsed in some dark alley near the old factory. Fortunately, I had taken my purse with me when I left home, so I was able to buy me a busticket to L. A. , because my best friends wouldn't help me, wouldn't even listen to me, " her voice almost cracked as she spoke out the last sentence.  
  
Angel only felt sorry for her, Xander hadn't deserve such things, he'd never done anything really bad, he was an innocent after all.  
  
" I drove through the night and spent the day in some sewers, I didn't even care for the smell that burnt in my nose, I just wanted to sleep, to make this inner burning stop, but it's still there and all he noise and...it's pure hell, " Xander looked up at Angel, desperation in her eyes. He stepped forward and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his and touching her cheek.  
  
" It'll become better, " she sobbed several times not being convinced but listening to his calm voice, " I'll show you, trust me, I'm gonna make it better. "  
  
" Promise? " Xander asked in a pleading voice.  
  
" Promise. We just have to find the reason for your *changes* and then, we're going to kill whoever did this to you, " a slight smile crossed his lips, " got any clues, who that might be? "  
  
" M not sure, but there was somebody a few weeks ago. Buffy and I were patrolling, when some vamps attacked us, we killed them. As Buffster was about to dust the last one, I could see a dark figure standing between the trees and he shot an arrow. I pushed Buffy away and it hit my leg, but nothing was wrong with me afterwards, I just had to stay in hospital for two days because it wasn't a serious injury and then, things went back to *normal* again. And we didn't find anything in the books either, Willow made sure that even the slightest information wasn't useful by thinking 'bout it for at least a thousand times, " Xander tried to figure out what Angel was thinking and she cocked her head to the right, " that doesn't help you, does it? "  
  
" Well, " Angel shrugged, " Do you remember the arrow? Was there a special carving in it or something? "  
  
" No, there was no carving, " she shook her head, " but at its end, there was a tiny green flame and on its shaft was something that reminded me of thorns, but like I said, no informations about such arrows. Does that help you? "  
  
" It's a start, " Angel rose to his feet , " you have to be tired. Why don't you sleep a little, while I start with the research, okay?"  
  
" I don't think that I can sleep right now. " Xander also stood up and tried not to move so fast because of her still healing body.  
  
" But you need to. C'mon, " he walked out of the office and up the stairs, Xander followed him hesitatly, " you can have my room for tonight. It's save and very quiet, so nothing will cause any overreactions of your senses. " Angel opened the door to his room and stepped inside while Xander waited at the door.  
  
" Something wrong? " Angel asked her as she watched the doorframe.  
  
" Don't I have to be...? You know, as a vampire and so..."  
  
" Whenever a house or a room is owned by a vampire, you don't need an invitation. "  
  
" Oh, " she took a few steps and sat down on the edge of the bed, " Angel? " she addressed him as he was about to leave and turned around for her, " Thank you. "  
  
The former Scourge of Europe smiled. " You're welcome, now sleep and if anything's wrong, I'm in the lobby, okay? "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
Angel left the room and closed the door behind his back. Xander laid down, wrapped in a comforting warm cover and for the first time during the last 78 hours, she felt really save and relaxed as her body and mind drifted into the sleep of the undead she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the grammar....again. I know, it's terrible but I'm German and they don't teach us anything better at school.  
  
Please review,  
  
X6193 


	3. The Reactions

Hi, it's time for a new chapter, so there you go! And I changed my settings, means that from now on, I accept anonymous reviews, too. So PLEASE review, I wanna know your opinion 'bout my fiction. Oh, and a big THANK YOU to all of you, who already wrote a review!! Makes me a very happy girl!!  
  
Have fun while reading this one, okay?  
  
X6193  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel sighed and glanced over the old leather-bound book in his hands to see Cordelia and Wesley doing research as well. Gunn had gone out to contact some of their sources. It was eleven a.m. like the clock told him, so they had been working since almost an hour, after Angel had spent twice the amount of this time to explain the whole situation to his employees and friends. Their reactions had been..... quote Wesley " interesting ".  
  
Cordelia had been totally upset about the new development and demanded to get this " crazy-vamp-girl " into the lobby as fast as possible to stake her for pretending to be her ex-boyfriend. Fortunately, Angel had managed to grab her just in the nick of time, as she had tried to burst up the stairs to " have a nice little chat with that bitch ". The vampire could understand her behaviour and didn't blame her. After all, Xander had been her boyfriend and was now one of her friends, a part of her family. They had even phoned each other during the last year from time to time, just to hear what had been going on. Right now, Cordelia was sitting at her desk, searching through the net for any kind of information, but she always cast a glare or two at the stairs. She had insisted on getting some answers as soon as " the bitch" would wake up and come out of Angel's apartment. Oh, and how she'd blamed him for giving his room to her, what a naïve idiot he would be that he would trust somebody like " that crazy-vamp-girl ". Angel had prayed to the PTB and every other power that might have heard him that Xander wouldn't be teared out of her sleep by Cordelia, as said person's voice had raised a few octaves as she'd yelled at him, while Wesley and Gunn had done nothing to support him. But finally, the former Scourge of Europe had succeeded in convincing the furious young woman on the fact that they would find a solution for this, and he had told her that she could have her " nice little chat " with the vampiress, as long as he would be around to make sure that nobody would get injured.  
  
So much to Cordelia.  
  
Wesley had reacted in a very uncharacteristic way by saying. " You gotta be kidding, right?" But as soon as Angel had explained to him what Xander had told him the night before, the Brit had immediately rushed into his office to get one book after another, while Angel had been busy with Cordy. The spot where she'd smacked his arm still hurt a little.  
  
And Gunn? Well, Gunn didn't know Xander yet, so you couldn't expect him to react in a furious or shocked way. A single " wow" had escaped his lips as he had listened to the others talking about their new visitor and due to him hating the old " mouldy and dusty " books, he'd left to search some informations on the streets and under them.  
  
Angel's ears twitched a little as the sound of running water arived them. Xander was awake. He didn't think that neither Cordelia nor Wesley were able to hear how the drops hit the ground of the tub, so they wouldn't know that, when he would go upstairs, he would prepare Xander for facing her friends, who didn't believe that she was herself either. The vampire laid the book aside and got up from his chair. Immediately, Cordelia spun around in her chair as well and folded her arms with a questioning look on her face.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? " She asked him in a slightly warning tone.  
  
" I just wanted to see, if everything's alright with Xander, " Angel shrugged and went through the lobby to the stairs, as the sound of Cordelia's pumps clacking on the floor behind him followed his actions. He turned around to give her an annoyed glare.  
  
" Cordelia, " he started, his voice stern, " I know, you want to meet Xander as soon as possible, but right now is not "as soon as possible" , so you'll have to wait a little. I just want to check if she's still sleeping that's all. Can you live with that for a while? "  
  
An anrgy " Hmpf" was the only answer he got as she walked back to her desk with slightly clenched fists. Angel stepped up the stairs and didn't hear the water any longer as he approached the door to his apartment and knocked softly to make Xander not jump. He knew that a fledgling's senses could be a very cruel torture, if they weren't taught correctly, but he would show Xan how to make them work for her.  
  
" Come in, if you aren't a big bad vampire, " an almost cheerful voice called from inside and Angel chuckled as he pushed the door open. So Xan was already feeling a little better. He shut the door behind him and walked into the room, where the vampiress was sitting in his armchair and tried to tame her still damb hair with something that looked like his brush. She was wearing the clothes from yesterday, Angel decided to get Cordelia to go shopping with her, when they would have worked the " bitch"-thing out.  
  
" I hope you don't mind? " Xander indicated the brush in her right hand.  
  
" Oh no, " Angel sat down on the edge of the bed right in front of her, his eyes sparkling ," You seem to need it more than I do. " And suggested her hair.  
  
Xander stuck her tongue out at him. " This is so not funny, so stop making fun of me, " she scowled, " Just try waking up with hair like mine and let's see how happy you're then. Maybe I should just cut it off. "  
  
" Not a good idea, " Angel shook his head no, " It wouldn't grow again. Better keep it the way it is right now. Looks good like that. "  
  
The girl raised a " you're-kidding" eyebrow and went back to her actual task. " So, " she managed to brush through one of her thick strands and smiled because of her victory, " Is Cordy still freaking out and calling me a bitch or, how did she put it, a "crazy-vamp-girl" ? "  
  
" You listened...? "  
  
" Angel, " Xander grabbed some other wet locks, " It's not a question of listening, it's a question of living here or in Europe. Though I think that they've heard her there, too. "  
  
" So you've been awake for nearly two hours? What did you do the whole time, I didn't hear anything ? " Angel couldn't believe that anybody was able to be totally quiet for almost 120 minutes, especially *Xander*.  
  
" I've just enjoyed the warmth of your bed. Was really comfortable to sleep in it, but I suspect that's the reason why you wanna have it back, isn't it? " Xander saw Angel shrugging and indicated him to explain this action a little more detailed, by saying. " I'm still no telepath Angel and this whole "vampire-moves-and-other-vampires-understand-thing" is not that used to me. So what does "shrug" mean? "  
  
" Well, I don't care if you want to stay another night in here, but this is a hotel, " he spread his arms out, " There are sixty-eight rooms and I only use this one. You can look around and decide if you'd prefer another apartment for the time you'll stay in L. A., after you've talked to Wesley about this arrow. He's really eager to get as much informations as possible about it. "  
  
" Do I really have to face them? " Xander asked in a pleading voice that sounded like a four-years-old one's. The vampire sighed, it was rather hard for her to see Wes and Cordy, because she knew that Cordelia wouldn't believe her like Willow and Buffy and that his employee wanted to stake her, too. But it was necessary, so he simply nodded and suggested her to follow him. Xander took a deep breath, got up from the armchair and put the brush aside. Angel could smell her fear and gave her reassuring smile.  
  
" C'mon, it won't be that bad. I promise. "  
  
So the two vampires left the apartment and made their way down the stairs in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Bye  
  
X6193 


	4. The Fear

A new chapter, woohoo! Took me a little to find a beginning, but I managed it. And for all of you, who don't get a clue about the pairing: I just THOUGHT about writing it as a romance, DOESN'T mean that I WILL write it as one. But the possibility's still there. And thank you so much for all the reviews, it's just because of them that I try to update at least every three days to make you a little happier…………..and maybe somewhat more curious if it will become a romance and who'll fall in love with whom.  
  
Please review!!  
  
X6193  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The steps felt cold under Xander's feet, as she went down the stairs behind Angel and something told her that he wasn't as relaxed as he appeared. She just hoped that everything would work out fine and that she would get her old body, and more important, "life" back as soon as possible, because these new vampiric senses of hers were driving her insane. Low whispers could make her cringe, she was able to smell the sewers in the air and wanted to throw up immediately, but this was nothing next to humans. During the last three days, she had done almost everything to avoid humans, even walked through and slept in the bloody sewers. A humans pulse was what she feared the most. On her first night as a vampire, when she had left the house to look for Buffy and Willow, it had felt like melting away from the inside whenever something with a pulse had gotten near her. Of course, Xander had tried to ignore it but that hadn't been possible. Everywhere was life, at every godforsaken place was life, so running away or ignoring it hadn't been any of her options. Xander could feel the blood rushing through a body, could almost taste the hot liquid on her tongue as she thought about it………….Xander shook her head a little to clear her mind, she would have to behave now, she would face her friends and these people were not standing on her " things-I-can-suck-out-list" . The vampiress hadn't fed since waking up in the basement and her demon wanted blood, but Xander wasn't able to drink, she got sick of herself every time she considered the possibility of herself drinking blood, was frightened that she wouldn't be able to control her demon any longer as soon as the first drops of the deep red liquid would run down her throat.  
  
Xander looked up under her bangs of dark wet hair and saw Angel's back, so it would be up to him, if she lost control. And up to Cordelia, who was standing in the lobby…………and directed a crossbow at Xander. The young woman tried to hide the hurt look on her face, one more friend was turning against her.  
  
Angel sighed. " Cordelia " , he began, " would you, please, put the crossbow down? Nobody will get hurt or die within the next few hours, we will just sit down and talk, okay? "  
  
The woman's eyes showed her anger and mistrust as she turned around and took direction to Angel's office, dropping the weapon down on her own desk as she walked past it.  
  
Wesley had already taken seat in one of the two chairs, he had carried into his boss' office to make it comfortable for everybody. Now, the former watcher couldn't surpress his curiosity and cast a glance through the door to get the picture of Angel talking to the young woman, or vampiress, who was, like Angel had explained them a few hours ago, Alexander Harris, a young man, Wesley had met a little more than a year ago in Sunnydale. The Brit wanted to know every little detail about this transformation, because he had never heard about something like this happening before, at least nothing that was reported in the Council's books he had been studying for years.  
  
" Everything okay? " Angel looked down at the smaller woman in front of him and noticed that Xander's actual height hadn't changed that much. He was about 6'1 tall and the boy had always been a few inches, maybe two or three, smaller than him, so he guessed that Xander's female form was about 5'6 or 5'7, without any shoes. The vampire could smell her fear and feel her tension, but she managed a tiny smile as their eyes met.  
  
" I'm okay " , she said and nodded , " let's just do it quick and painless. " The former human took a few tentative steps and then turned around. " You coming? "  
  
Angel put his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and walked up to Xander, an amused look crossing his face. * This boy will never stop surprising me. *  
  
The air inside his office lay hard on the vampire's shoulders, as he was entering the small room. Cordelia was sitting to Wesley's left, across from Xander, who sat on the former watcher's right side. She had instinctively put the largest space between herself and the ex-cheerleader, with Wesley as an extra shield to protect her. It made Angel sad to see such an essentially cheerful person in a mood like that, frightened of her own friends, alone, surrounded by a dark shadow. She reminded him of himself after being souled.  
  
* Don't lose your trust in them Xan, they're just scared of being the victims of an awful joke. But I know that you aren't joking, I'll help you, I promised to help you. As long as your status won't change, I'll be there to protect you from losing trust in humans and yourself. You don't have to do this alone, I won't let it happen. First thing we'll do after our talk, dear PTB, make that Cordy will believe us, is to get some blood into you and then see, how things will work out. Nobody's gonna hurt you, nobody's gonna abandon you and nobody will come past me, if you're frightened of him or her.*  
  
Angel crossed the room and got into his own chair behind the wooden desk.  
  
Cordelia still glared at " the bitch" .  
  
Wesley didn't like the electricity in the air. He swallowed.  
  
Xander sat cross-legged on a dark wooden chair without armrests, her hands folded in her lap and looked down at them, while her fingers were playing a little to calm her down. She told herself to be strong, but not to expect any kind of help from Wesley and Cordelia, her friends, who thought of her as a " bitch" and a " crazy-vamp-girl" like Willow and Buffy had done. Though being almost completely healed from her meeting with the Slayer's axe, she felt the pain coming back from the inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? Please tell me what you did like and what you didn't, it would help me a lot to get this fic working. I suppose that " Twisted" will be at least 10 chapters long, but not more than 20. If you really like, how this story will end ( already have some ideas), I could think about a sequel. But before I start making promises, I should get this fiction done to let you decide, if I should continue with it or not.  
  
Did I mention that I also accept anonymous reviews, yet?  
  
Bye, or in my native language: Tschö  
  
X6193 


End file.
